1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustment module employed in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
One important feature of widely used liquid crystal displays (LCDs) is flexibility. A display with the display frequently adjusted with respect to the supporting surface via an adjustment module. A commonly used adjustment module employed in an LCD generally includes a base, two guide rails, a sliding member, a shaft, and a coiled spring.
The base generally includes a main plate and two side plates. Two side plates cooperatively define a receiving cavity to receive the coiled spring. The coiled spring includes a coiled portion and an extending portion extending therefrom.
During assembly, the coiled portion is positioned on the shaft, and the shaft is fixed on the base. An end of the extending portion of the coiled spring is fixed on the sliding member. The guide rails are positioned on the side plates adjacent to the main plate. A portion of the sliding member is received in the guide rails and slidable relative to the base, thus yielding the adjustment module.
An external force applied to the LCD, moves the sliding member downwards. When the external force is released, a total weight of the LCD and the sliding member is substantially equal to the pull force created by the coiled spring. Therefore, the sliding member can remain in any desired position due to friction between the sliding member and the guide rails.
However, the sliding member has considerable weight and volume, and the extending portion of the coil spring is relatively long. The result is a diameter of the coiled portion being relatively large when the coil spring is in a coiled state. Accordingly, a space of the receiving cavity must be large enough to accommodate the diameter, thus increasing the weight and volume of the base.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.